Chris
by Marr Mo
Summary: Chris was born to be the heir to her father. She was born to be the only femme close to defeating Megatron...guess why? It's cause her Dad is Megatron. She's been on the Nemesis for a while and her only company most of the time is in fact a giant sweethearted dragon.


**This is based off another story called : _Treat me right _**: **Look it up trust me you'll love it.**

I sighed finishing my last Data pad. I swear Dad hates me more than death itself. I got up from my seat and exited my room not bothering to put my mask back on. I feel rebellious and happy today. I searched for a song fitting my mood over the radio stations I could reach.

Oh I love this song. "Monster" played in my head over and over as I walked to the higher decks wanting to see Predaking. He's about the only thing on this ship that makes me relax…ironic since Dad fears him and Dad never fears anything.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Jumping onto the deck I grabbed the energon we feed Predaking and walked over to the sleeping dragon.

"Predaking? Energon Time. Rare? Or Medium Rare?" I asked joking as he woke up. He stood up and his claws left scratch marks in the tough hide of the landing pad as he did. I set the cubes on the ground and waited.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

He let out a growl and snapped the energon cubes on my left off the ground.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

"You disgust me" I muttered as he tore a cube in half and sprinkled the excess on my lower torso. He tilted his head at me as if wondering what was wrong with that.

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

"How do you do that?" a voice asked.

"Do what?"?

"Insult it and it stays put?" Knockout asked watching.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

"No idea I just fake insult him like a joke. Like how Shockwave told me he was gonna kill Starscream soon" I replied unsure if that was a joke.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

"Oh yeah totally" he said rolling his optics.

"I wish I knew what he was thinking" I muttered as Knockout walked away.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

He looked at me and growled. I took a step back. Ok did I do something wrong? He suddenly stood and lunged at me. I ducked to the ground and let my mask slam on. __

It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

Right then he slammed me into the ground back first and roared. I braced for impact. __

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Then I suddenly heard something like purring. I opened my optics and to my shock saw Predaking but he seemed to be…laughing? I growled and slammed my head into his leg demanding to be let go. __

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

He jumped off (still "laughing") and moved to the side._  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

I hate him sometimes. I got up and saw some claw marks on my upper torso. Oh Frag it! The energon too? I glared at Predaking. "Great Fathers going to think I've been harassed or raped Thank you very much Predaking" I slumped off my arms crossed and entered the halls.

I quickly entered the med bay and grabbed Knockout buffer…sorry but hey a girl who looks like she's been attacked needs it.

I darted down the hall leaving a note saying why it was gone and where I went. Quickly I darted into my room and started to buff giggling. I hardly ever buffed myself but when I did it was ticklish.

Once I was done I set it on my table and sat on my berth. It really sucks when you do something want to continue doing but can't. I sighed and grabbed my "Laptop" as humans call it.

I opened it and searched up pictures of my favorite animal. They were so amazingly pretty and smart. Supposedly according to humans their aquatic version of themselves.

Yup the great and mighty Killer Whale. Do not ask. I just find them amazingly pretty…and smart.

I also logged on to something called "Wiki" and searched for the name of my favorite whale. Tilikum. Had about 15-21 children biggest killer in captivity and the one who killed 3 humans within a couple decades.

I slammed it close and walked to my door as I heard banging on it. "I'm coming!" I grabbed the buffer and opened the door only to see my Dad,…looking very very mad.

"Chris. I was just informed by Soundwave that Predaking attacked you" I let the buffer behind me fall to the ground with a thunk. Oh Fragit. I kicked it under my drawer.

"What made you think that?" I asked hoping I got the claw marks completely off. He raised an optic ridge . "Chris" Oh here it comes.

"You have gotten many of my abilities. My strength, my cunning, my looks, but you do not posses my ability to lie-"

"Maybe not to you-"

"-and all too much like your mother personality wise"

"Do NOT bring her up" I growled letting the door slip close. He slammed his hand into the opening and prevented me from closing it. "Chris we talk now" I growled and walked to then slammed head first into my berth.

I heard father close the door and walk over then sit next to me. I felt him stroke my head.

"Chris why don't you want to talk about your mother?" he asked lifting me up. I was shifted into his lap and I banged my head on his chest.

"I don't want to…because …you speak like you want me to become a better version of her. Like the only reason you keep me around is because of her" I muttered pulling away. It's the truth. I felt him pull me close and this time he was cross legged so it was more comfy.

He held me so close I could hear his spark beat. "Chris you know that's not true. Yes I tend to push you away but at least you know I have your best interest's at spark" I looked up at him unimpressed.

"Dad. I may not have your personality, or your ability to lie through my white shark teeth-"

"Hey"

"-but at least I know how to act"

"I wasn't acting"

"Tell that to your smile"

"So if I smile while talking to you think I'm acting?"

"No but when you act like this I know you actually love me"

"You plan this?"

"Duh."

"You really are my little girl" he started to assault me with his digits tickling my exposed protoform.

"DAD! That tickles!" I shouted giggling.

"I know! Tickle monster is home!"

"I'm not a sparkling!" I whined my lungs bursting from the tickles.

"Ok" he stopped and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Whatever you do just try not to mention this to anyone"

"I know."

"And"

"Do not act goofy for a while"

"And?"

"Keep my mask on"

"And?"

"YEESH I SAID ALL KNOW!"

He burst into laughter and gave me a hug "You really are becoming your old man".

"Talk about-"

"Don't say it"

"Fine …old" he slapped my upside the head.

"But YOU on the other servo are growing" he checked to my recent height. I was only up to his chest or abdomen.

"But I'm tiny!"

"You'll grow!"

"No I won't!"

"Oh shut up"

"I'm TINY!"

"I'm OUT"

"HEY!" he exited the room and shut the door.

**((Yes I just went to the Father Daughter zone…. fluffiness is coming to town))**

**Please Review? Like? Follow? **


End file.
